


burning pancakes

by amybri2002



Series: febuwhump 2021 [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Burns, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sleep Deprivation, kid!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Patton has invited his friends around for breakfast, and promised to spend time with his beloved son. Unfortunately, he also hasn’t slept in five days - this causes problems.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: febuwhump 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	burning pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyy ok so i am l a t e with this one i am sorry haha   
> i swear i will be finishing this series, thooo i feel like it’ll be more febuwhump + half of march at this point, i am no longer promising daily updates but i will try for every couple days at least.   
> but yeah this prompt was ‘sleep deprivation’, i really hope that y’all enjoy this~

Patton swayed from side to side as he stood in the kitchen, waiting for the pan to heat up, then poured the pancake mixture into the pan. His friends were coming round for breakfast, for the first time in months, and he wasn’t about to mess this up, even if all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and sleep for ten years. 

He couldn’t do that, he had way too many things to be taking care of. He’d promised to spend the day with his kid after his friends came round, since he’d been working so hard all week, and Virgil hadn’t been feeling too great lately, with all those nightmares, they needed some good father-son bonding time. And before that, he needed to make sure the breakfast with his friends went well! 

He heard a door open further in the apartment, and immediately brightened a little - that would be Virgil getting out of bed, poor kiddo had been exhausted after waking up last night… His smile faded a little when he realised that Virgil must have woken up alone, he hadn’t woken up alone in a few days now, Patton always being sure to be around in case he wakes up from a nightmare. He was sure that Virgil would understand, though, he knew about the breakfast, knew that Patton would have had to be up early. 

Well, not exactly be up early, he hadn’t slept at all the night before, or… the night before that, or the night before that, or the night… 

Huh. It had been five nights now, hadn’t it? That probably explained the swaying. And explained why he wanted to curl up in bed so badly. 

Didn’t matter, he was fine. He’d already had his morning coffee, he’d taken a couple naps at work, he’d be fine. He moved away from the kitchen, heading down the hallway to Virgil’s room. 

“Morning, kiddo!” he greeted, brightly, even if his voice sounded a little strained. “Have a nice sleep?” 

Virgil just shrugged, hugging his stomach and looking down at the floor. “It was okay.” 

Patton hummed, before crouching down in front of the nine-year-old, forcing him to look him in the eye. “You can tell me if there’s something wrong, you know.” 

Virgil was still for a moment, before sighing and nodded. “I know.” 

When he didn’t elaborate any further, Patton just sighed, standing back up. “Why don’t you go sit in the living room? Go watch TV for a bit whilst I get breakfast sorted, yeah? Roman and Logan are gonna be here soon, that’s exciting, isn’t it?” 

Virgil’s lips perked up a little in that, eyes brightening. “Yeah, I- I guess so.” 

Patton grinned, satisfied with that. “Well, come on then. I think poke-a-monster show that you like is starting round about now-“ 

Virgil groaned a little at that, shaking his head. “ _ Pokemon _ , Dad. It’s called Pokemon.” 

Patton blinked. “Yeah, what did I call it?” 

Virgil just groaned again, though he was smiling a little more, and he quickly followed Patton into the living room, getting settled onto the couch as Patton went to turn it on for him. He almost went to sit besides him, though stopped as a realisation clicked, eyes widening. 

“Oh, shoot, uh… Stay here, Stormcloud, I gotta go finish making those pancakes-“ 

Before waiting for a response from Virgil, Patton rushed back into the kitchen, eyes widening as he realised that he’d left the pancake to burn, smoking up the kitchen. He quickly reached out to take the pan off the heat, though completely missed the handle, instead grabbing hold of the side and immediately pulling back, wincing at the shot of pain in his hand. He looked down, noticing that he’d… been burnt, pretty nasty looking, painful. He tried not to think about it, instead just quickly moving the pan off the heat and taking in a deep breath, before moving over to the skin to run his hand through cold water, hoping that would help. 

It didn’t, not really, but that was fine, he still had to make the pancakes. He restarted them, pancakes soon beginning to pile up on a separate plate as he finished them, making more and more, ready for his friends. After a while, he felt his eyes begin to droop, which… wasn’t good, not at all, he… 

He recalled how burning himself on that pan the first time had jolted him awake, or at least made him more aware of what was going on. And before he could really think about it, he placed his hand on the side of the pan, wincing at the sudden pain, but… not wanting to let go, it hurt but at least the pain would keep him awake for a while longer. 

He only pulled his hand away when he heard a knock on the door. Oh.  _ Oh _ , he… 

Huh, maybe he should have thought more about burning his hand. His friends would definitely be worried about that. Whatever. He took in a deep breath, placing his burnt hand in his pocket, and taking the final pancake off the heat, discarding it as he’d allowed that last one to burn. He turned off the heat, then moved over to the front of door, smiling wide when he opened the door to his friends on the other side. 

“Roman! Logan!” he greeted, excitedly, already stepping aside to let them in.

Roman chuckled. “You sound almost surprised to see us, did you forget that you invited us?” 

Patton giggled a little in response. “No, sillly! I just missed you two, is all. Come on in, I’ve just got some finishing touches to the breakfast, you can go sit with Virgil in the living room if you’d like.” 

He quickly moved back into the kitchen as his two friends moved into the living room. As he began to prepare some toppings for the pancakes and reheat them in the microwave, he heard quiet chatter from the living room, causing him to smile a little. Almost enough to make him forget about the pain in his hand. Almost. 

Soon enough, he called everyone back into the kitchen, ready to eat. The group all sat down at the table, launching into a nice conversation, mostly Roman very animatedly telling a story to Virgil, who giggled along - good, he needed a good laugh, that did make Patton happy to see. Patton mostly remained quiet, though, staring down at his plate for the majority of the meal, barely eating anything, still trying to hide his hands from the others, under the table. He didn’t have much of an appetite, though… he wasn’t sure why. 

The dizziness? Could be that. He wasn’t sure  _ why  _ he was feeling dizzy, maybe because of the burns? Nah, he could hardly feel them anymore, he… he could feel himself starting to sweat, skin turning pale. Huh, that probably wasn’t good. 

Patton abruptly stood up, still swaying, and moved out of the kitchen. “I’ll be back in a moment.” 

He was not back in a moment. Patton moved into his bedroom, sitting down on the side of his bed, clutching his forehead, starting to develop growing headache that felt more like a million knives digging into his skull. He sucked in a deep breath, slowly exhaling, trying to get a grip of himself. Now wasn’t the time for… whatever this was. He had friends over, he’d  _ promised  _ that he’d hang out with his only son today, the person he cares about the  _ most  _ on this entire planet, he- 

There was a quiet knock on the door, and then Logan came in, sitting down besides Patton. Patton stayed in his position with his head in his hands, elbows propped up on his knees, slowly breathing in and out.

There was silence for a few moments, before Logan quietly asked, “Are you alright, Patton?” 

Before he could even consider lying - no, not lying, just… hiding the truth from Logan, he found himself shaking his head. “Don’t feel good,” he mumbled, still not moving. 

Logan hummed, then moved to kneel in front of Patton. “Do you have a fever?” 

Patton frowned. Did he? “I- I don’t- I don’t know…” 

Logan sighed, then shifted closer. “Could you take your hands away from your head so I can check?” 

Again, Patton did not think about it before he did it, and before Logan could place the back of his hand to Patton’s forehead, his eyes caught the burn on his hand, widening. He quickly took Patton’s hand, looking over it in disbelief. 

“Patton, what- Christ, what happened?” 

Patton was silent for a moment longer, not even finding the energy to freak out over Logan finding out. Instead, he just shrugged, looking away. “Burnt it on the pan earlier. It’s fine, doesn’t even hurt anymore-“ 

“ _ Patton _ .” Patton stopped talking, looking back at Logan. “Christ, Patton, just…” He took in a deep breath, rising up. “Okay, just stay here, you… where do you keep your first aid kit?” 

Patton blinked. “My what?” 

“You know, medical stuff for emergencies?” 

“I… have some plasters in the kitchen somewhere?” 

Logan sighed, shaking his head. “Alright, that’s fine, I’ll have to go back down to my car. Just- Stay here, do not move an inch. Don’t worry, Roman’s taking care of Virgil, I… lay down if you need to, I’ll be back soon-“ 

Before Patton had a chance to reply, Logan had already rushed out of the room. Patton didn’t really know what the big deal was - he felt fine, really, he… just needed a moment, like he’d said. He could go and finish breakfast and play with Virgil and… 

He laid down on his bed, finding the world suddenly spinning around him. That definitely wasn’t good. He could feel his eyes slipping shut, exhaustion tugging him down, slowly fading into unconsciousness- 

He felt a hand, gripping tight onto his shoulder, shaking him. Patton blinked open his eyes, finding Logan leaning over him, who breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Okay, okay, you were… just sleeping, right?” he guessed. 

Patton looked confused, but nodded slowly. Better to just agree with him, right? He wasn’t actually sure what was going on. 

“Okay, that’s… okay.” Logan moved up onto the bed, opening a box next to him and taking Patton’s hand, inspecting it. Patton winced as he touched the burns, desperately hoping that Logan didn’t notice that, for some reason, though… it seemed like he was more focused on the hand itself. After a few moments, he began to rub a cream on it, instantly filling Patton with relief, not realising how much it  _ had  _ hurt. After that, he wrapped a bandage around his hand, then allowed it to drop down to the bed, moving to close the first aid kit. 

He began to stand up, though stopped, glancing back at Patton. “Patton, when- when was the last time that you slept?” he asked him. And before Patton had time to respond, he began to ramble, “Because it’s not like you to just fall asleep during the day like that, but I doubt that it’s anything to do with the burns, and you… you have dark circles under your eyes, that’s not normal for you, you’ve been  _ swaying back and forth _ this whole time, I-“ 

Patton reached over, laying a hand on Logan’s arm. He shut up at that. “I’m okay, Logan,” he reassured him, quietly. “I… I’ve just been staying up the past few nights, Virgil’s been having some pretty bad nightmares, wanted to… make sure that he’s okay, y’know? That I’m there when he needs me.” 

Logan stayed silent for a moment, before sighing again. “How many nights, Patton?” 

Patton looked away. “You’re gonna be mad if I tell you.” 

“I won’t be mad,” Logan promised. “I’m just… concerned, that’s all.” 

He closed his eyes, then said, ever so quietly, voice barely above a whisper, “Five.” 

There was a heavy silence in the room for a moment, before Logan,  _ Logan  _ of all people, pulled Patton into a hug, holding him close, tightly. Patton tensed for a moment, eyes opened wide before hugging him back, still looking confused, but… appreciating it, really. He leaned his head on Logan’s shoulder, closing his eyes again as Logan began to rock him back and forth, soothingly. 

They stayed like that for a while, before Logan quietly decided, “Let’s… get you some sleep.” 

He shifted Patton in his arms, moving him further down the bed and placing him underneath the covers, moving away a little to tuck him in. Patton blinked his eyes open, looking back at Logan. “I- I can’t sleep now,” he said. “I have guests over, and- and I promised Virgil that I’d-“ 

“Shh.” Logan stood up. “Roman and I will take care of Virgil, okay? You need to get some rest. Don’t you worry about a thing.” 

“But-“ 

“We’ll handle everything,” Logan promised. “I know that you need a break, Patton. And some sleep. I’ll come back to check on your hand later, okay?” 

Patton was silent for a moment, almost wanting to argue more, but eventually he gave in, slowly nodding. “Okay. Uh… thanks, Logan.” 

Logan smiled. “Of course. Now have a good sleep, Patton.” 

Patton didn’t say anything more as Logan left the room, turning off the light and closing the door. Not even a second later, Patton had fallen asleep, finally allowing his body to rest. 


End file.
